gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chidori LuLz/Operation Simplicity: The Invasion of Warsaw
Operation Simplicity: The Invasion of Warsaw as told through the eyes of Major Ivanovich Glinka of the Soviet Air Force A total of 15 Su-34s piloted by Gamer and Soviet pilots launched at approcimately 6:32 A.M. on March 14th on a flight course towards Warsaw. We were scheduled to take off at 4:00 am, but were delayed 2 hours due to dangerous weather conditions. With us we carried numerous air-to-ground missiles and lock-on missiles. At around 7:31 AM, the siege began. Before the first missiles were fired, a couple of the Swol Squadron members put on a flight show for the furries. They performed unimaginable twist and turns, and pretended to dog fight one another. We could see that a sizeable group of furries had gathered below and marveled at the squadrons movements. Unknow to the furries below, this was all a ruse. Suddenly, those performing the manuevers lined up aside each other and turned towards the crowd. Next thing we saw was that they had launched numerous missiles, completely devestating the land and furries in a matter of seconds. Next they split off, launching missiles into buildings, causing them to crumble. The Soviets followed suit and began attacking unpopulated areas. At 7:55 AM, Captain Chidori Lulz contacted all pilots, informing us to head towards the furry bases, in 3 man groups. We were to destroy any and all signs of Furry air defences, including planes, hangars, and radio towers. I was assigned to her group. At 8:10 AM, we arrived at a well established and populated FAF base located about 30 klicks outside of Warsaw. I assume it was one of their best bases, as it was the biggest I had seen so far. Captain Lulz lead the assualt, launching numerous lock-on missiles at jets that were both parked and in the process of taking off. Our main goal was to stop any and all jets from taking off. Eventually our goal changed to taking out any anti-air defences detected, which included AA guns manned by multiple Furries and SAMs. By 9:40 AM, the base was completely demolished. 2 of our groups planes, my self included, had suffered damage from the anti air defence, but were still in managable shape. I'll give it to them, those Swol Squadron guys sure do know how to fly, its as if they were born into it and were flying right out of birth. at 10:20 AM, all flight groups met back up. We had radio reports from our comrades on the ground informing us that the good majority of civilians had escaped the city, whilst the rest had found suitable shelter. On our way back to base we did a head count. Of the 15 Su-35s, only 2 were lost. They did not die in vain however, as reported by their fellow group members, instead of crashing into a field, they aimed for valuable furry assets and crashed into them, destroying the assets. They will never be forgotten. At 12:23 PM, more than 30 Tu-160s took to the skies. We had switched out of our Su-34s and switched into a combination of Su-33s, Su-30s, and MiG-29s. At 12:40 PM, we took off, chasing down the Tu-160s to form formations in order to protect their approach. at 1:20 PM, we were over the city of Warsaw. By 7:21 PM, the entire town was in rubbles. We lost around 14 bombers and a few fighter jets, but overall the mission was a success. Soviet forces have begun to sweep through the streets and by the end of the month, the soviets should have control of the territory and then turn their focus on Berlin. Category:Blog posts